1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine, and more particularly to an all-in-one smart console equipped in an exercise machine, which simplifies the configuration among the console of the exercise machine, the portable wireless communication device, and the server, so as to enhance the mutual efficiency of each of the exercise machine, the portable wireless communication device, and the server, and to allow the all-in-one smart console to act as an autonomous machine control system, containing all of the communication, command, control, analysis and display hardware, firmware, and software, necessary to completely manage the training or exercise with the exercise machine.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional exercise machine, such as a treadmill, usually comprises a running platform and a control link provided in front of the running platform for allowing a user to communicatively link to a portable wireless communication device of the user, such as mobile phone or tablet, in order to control the operation of the running platform. Since different users will use the same exercise machine, the users are able to use their own portable wireless communication devices to wirelessly link to the exercise machine, such that exercise-related information can be transmitted from the exercise machine to the portable wireless communication device. The user is able to download a corresponding application in the portable wireless communication device to store and analyze the exercise-related information. Therefore, the user is able to create a personal profile to control the exercise machine. However, the storage space of the portable wireless communication device is limited so that the storage space of the portable wireless communication device will be eventually full when the exercise-related information is accumulatively saved in the portable wireless communication device. Furthermore, the microprocessor of the portable wireless communication device must be powerful enough to analyze the exercise-related information. In other words, the battery life of the portable wireless communication device will be shortened in order to execute the analysis of the exercise-related information.
Therefore, the conventional advanced exercising system further incorporates with a network server to directly store, update, and analyze the exercise-related information from the exercise machine, wherein the portable wireless communication device can only access the network server to view the exercise-related information therein. After analyzing the exercise-related information, the network server of the conventional system could be arranged to automatically program and control the exercise machine corresponding to the exercise-related information. For example, when the heart rate of the user is detected above a threshold calculated corresponding to the exercise-related information, the network server will send a deactivating signal to the exercise machine to turn off the exercise machine. Therefore, the network server will automatically control the exercise machine to prevent the user being over-exercising. However, it is dangerous to adjust the machine, such as the speed and the resistance of the machine, during the exercise or to stop the exercise machine suddenly when the user is exercising. In fact, the exercise machine should be only controlled by the user because only the user understands his or her own healthy habits and efforts.